If I Never Knew You
by WhovianTitanPotter
Summary: Rose and the Doctor reflect on their relationship during one of their final moments together. Featuring: "If I Never Knew You" from the Pocahontas soundtrack. One-Shot. Fluff. Obvious pairing: Rose/Doctor


Doctor Who Rose T. & 9th Doctor ONE-SHOT: My Missing scene from Parting of the Ways.

**Hello to everyone, I was listening to this song "If I Never Knew You" from the Pocahontas soundtrack and it sparked up this 'missing' fluffy-ish moment from **_**Parting of the Ways**_**; Series 1. The**_** italicized **_**words are the song lyrics. In one section there are a few sentences that are **_**[italicized and in brackets]**_**. That's not part of the song. One verse of the song has been cut out from this fic. **

**I do not own the song, Disney, or Doctor Who. **

**Side Note: This is not related to "Unexpected Reunion". **

**Cheers! **

_If I never knew you, if I never felt this love _

_I would have no inkling of how precious life can be_

The Doctor looked at Rose as she glowed in an eternal light that shone brighter than all the stars in the cosmos. Oh, how could he have allowed this to happen to his precious love? He had done everything he could to protect her, including not showing her directly that he loved her.

_And if I never held you, I would never have a clue_

_How at last I find in you, the missing part of me. _

He had been content to just hold her hand, to hug her tightly, and to simply keep her close. He thought it would have been best for her to not know. Of course she knew though. Everyone knew. There had been times he had wondered what would have become of him if he had never met her…

_In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies_

There had been many times he had thought that he had lost her. That time in Utah when that idiotic man had collected the remnants of many of his enemies and had kept a crazed Dalek in his vault. All for profit of course. This man had willingly risked the destruction of an entire population along with his precious Rose all for money.

_I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes _

_And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through _

_Lost forever, if I never knew you._

He thought of all the dangerous things he and Rose had risked. He regretted to this day becoming upset at her for wanting to see and save her father. It was only human, and nobody was kinder than his Rose who never failed to show compassion towards everything; even a Dalek! It had ripped his hearts seeing her cry when the paradox was completed at the hands of her father. Her eyes had remained incredibly sad after that ordeal that he had taken her to the planet Women Wept to take her mind off of it followed by giving her a private room on the TARDIS that modified itself to her needs; a pool, a beach, a garden. Anything his pink and yellow human desired...

_If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real _

_Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true _

Rose was aware that she had become one with the heart of the TARDIS and could see everything quite clearly. Everything regarding every single timeline, including her own and the Doctor's. How complex it was… Such a complexity that would have surely baffled anybody else.

_I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through _

_Lost forever if I never knew you_

When the TARDIS's heart merged with hers, she realized then that her place was with the Doctor. It had been something destined. Every action that she had taken had led her to him and he to her. There had been times in her past where she had wanted to either erase it or redo it, such as leaving school before getting her A-Levels, leaving school for a boy who turned out to be complete scum. The TARDIS had told her as Rose looked into her heart, [_My little wolf, we both know that everything had to happen as it did. Every action led you to me and my thief, during the hardest part of his life_]

_I thought our love would be so beautiful _

_Somehow we make the whole world right _

Rose looked at her Doctor as he stared at her with a mixture of horror, confusion, and awe. They both understood how far they had come without words. They were an unbreakable team that was feared by many who worked to bring worlds under their control. He looked at her unable to properly show the love he felt for her. He always feared that it would be used against him.

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong _

_All they leave are worthless whispers in the night _

_But still my heart is saying we were right._

They had faced a variety of monsters already, as well as people who mocked him for having feelings for a human girl. None of them knew the power she had in his life; the light she had brought in. How she had saved him from himself after the devastating effects of the Last Great Time War.

_(female solo) _

_If I never knew you _

Rose looked at him, "I want you safe…. My Doctor…"

_(male solo) _

_There is no moment I regret _

He had been willing to die for her, to keep her safe from the darkness he brought along unwillingly.

_(female solo) _

_If I never knew this love _

She was not going to give him up that easily…

_(male solo) _

_Since the moment that we met _

He realized that he had fallen in love with her from, "Run"

_(female solo) _

_I'd have no inkling of how precious life can be _

She had known the universe was large but had never fully appreciated that until he had come along…

_(male solo) _

_If our time's auspicious as that _

_Is here at last. _

Nothing would change the way he felt about her. He was willing to go to the end of galaxies and back for her.

_(male solo) _

_We were right _

_And if I never knew you _

_(female solo) _

_And if I never knew you _

He kissed her and saved her, much like a Princess. She was his Princess, his Queen, if she wished. She made his life shine and had embraced the TARDIS both externally and internally. Forevermore she was bound to his ship.

_I'd have lived my whole life through _

_Empty as the sky_

He didn't care if he regenerated.

_Never knowing why _

_Lost forever _

_If I never knew you _

He would have the opportunity to regenerate into a body meant only for her. To show her his love. It didn't matter what form he was in, he would always love her. He knew that if he met her at any point prior to their official meeting, that he would still love her. Past, Present, and Future. The Doctor would always love Rose.


End file.
